


[Art] Sexy Lingerie

by Candyphoenix



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Lingerie, M/M, Married Couple, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22658734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candyphoenix/pseuds/Candyphoenix
Summary: For the Thelbus Valentines Exchange! Some Albus/Thee Sexytimes, request: Thee in Lingerie! I hope you like it Chiara!
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Theseus Scamander
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Hallows Server Valentine's Exchange 2020





	[Art] Sexy Lingerie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chiara_Polairix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiara_Polairix/gifts).




End file.
